


С широко закрытыми глазами

by Eltera1103



Series: Мохнатый цикл [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltera1103/pseuds/Eltera1103
Summary: История о том, как полезно иногда взглянуть на все вокруг другими глазами. И о том, что счастье может оказаться совсем рядом - только руку протяни.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: Мохнатый цикл [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839787
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	С широко закрытыми глазами

**Author's Note:**

> За идею спасибо сериалу "Гримм")

Новое время было... странным, но по-своему хорошим. Пожалуй, Стиву даже не на что было жаловаться. У него было все, что так ценили люди: жилье, деньги, друзья и работа, с которой не уволит начальник-самодур по надуманному поводу. Стив сильно сомневался, что получил бы все это, останься он в своем времени и без сыворотки.

Но человек – существо нехорошее, и безусловно радоваться тому, что есть, не умел. И Стива, несмотря на всю его сывороточную «идеальность», это свойство людской натуры тоже не миновало. Для счастья ему все-таки чего-то не хватало. Стив и сам не подозревал, чего именно, пока все вокруг не начали разбиваться на парочки. Тони убедил свою Пеппер попробовать еще раз, оказавшийся женатым Клинт бодренько учесал к своему большому семейству, Наташа каким-то чудом победила всячески противившегося отношениям Брюса, а Сэм, с которым Стив недавно познакомился на утренней пробежке, раз побывал у него в гостях и совершенно очаровал его соседку, которую для начала едва не прищемил дверями лифта. Словом, вокруг бушевала любовная лихорадка, и Стив вдруг остро почувствовал собственное одиночество.

Никогда прежде он им не тяготился, вполне довольный обществом самого себя, а тут как под дых ударило. Стив начал много рисовать, и картины он заканчивал быстро, едва ли не в пару дней, хотя прежде корпел бы над ними по неделе минимум. Стив проводил в спортзале часа по четыре каждый день, что ему в принципе и не требовалось совсем – разогнанный сывороткой организм поддерживал форму сам, и мышцы у него не «сдувались» без занятий. Стив даже, установив на телефон приложение, показывавшее все заведения и магазинчики в округе, начал просто бродить по городу в свободное время, отмечая потом посещенные места. В какой-то передаче для одиноких лохов вроде него психолог советовал начать считать всех проходящих мимо мужчин или женщин, в зависимости от того, кого там нужно найти, и Стив, ощущая себя глупо, этому совету все-таки последовал. Но те несколько тысяч, наверное, посчитанных мужчин ровным счетом ничего ему не дали. Одним словом, Стив очень старательно забивал свои дни, чтобы сил на мысли не оставалось.

Дошло до того, что Стив, не желая возвращаться в пустую квартиру, частично перебрался в штаб Мстителей, где постоянно находились хотя бы Ванда, к которой правительство по-прежнему относилось со сдержанным подозрением, и Вижн, предпочитавший вести уединенный образ жизни и на глаза никому не попадаться.

К Стиву Ванда относилась на удивление тепло. Будто ощущая его состояние, она всегда приходила к нему сама, и вечера они проводили вместе, на полную используя щедрость Тони, впихнувшего в их штаб все, что только можно было. Бассейн, сауны, кинозал, игровая комната – Стив с Вандой облазили здесь все, да и то явно что-то да упустили.

Этим вечером привычный сценарий не изменился. Стив как раз обыденно погружался в меланхолию, когда к нему в комнату, легко стукнув по косяку, вошла Ванда. Дверь Стив закрывал только на ночь, да и на обязательном соблюдении правил приличия никогда не настаивал, но Ванда всегда обозначала свое присутствие, привыкнув к тому, что люди редко бывали ей рады. Следом за ней, цокая когтями по полу, вбежал Дик – здоровенный ротвейлер, которого Ванде спихнул Рамлоу, и сам взявший его невесть откуда.

Стив тогда с трудом заставил себя сдержаться и не запрещать Ванде забирать пса, выглядевшего, как посланник из ада. Но Ванда казалась счастливой, а сам Стив предпочитал лишний раз не связываться с Рамлоу, с которым они и без того кусались при каждой встрече. И Рамлоу, вздумай Стив возражать, непременно обвинил бы его в пристрастности.

Их с Рамлоу обоюдная неприязнь была для Стива загадкой. Нет, он и сам всегда, конечно, не отличался смирным характером, но сыворотка все же помогала самоконтролю. А вот на Рамлоу, нарывавшемся с упорством камикадзе, это ее чудесное свойство сбоило. Между ними как черная кошка пробежала еще в день их знакомства, а дальше все становилось только хуже, учитывая необходимость совместной работы. Когда впервые дошло до драки, Стив на следующий же день попросил Фьюри поменять ему группу огневой поддержки, и Рамлоу с этим требованием моментально согласился.

Стиву дали другой отряд, с которым он отработал ровно одну миссию, и только тогда он понял, насколько в действительности привык доверять Рамлоу спину, несмотря на всю их грызню. С новыми людьми, действовавшими, будто по учебнику, расслабиться Стив не смог, как ни старался, поэтому по возвращении, наступив себе на гордость, пошел искать Рамлоу. Тот так же моментально, как ушел, согласился вернуться обратно, и с тех пор они просто старались лишний раз не пересекаться и вообще не разговаривать друг с другом больше необходимого, забывая о своих разногласиях исключительно на заданиях. Правда, Стив все равно натыкался на Рамлоу, казалось, на каждом шагу, будто тот специально пас его, как какую-нибудь овцу на лугу.

Единственной, с кем Рамлоу хорошо общался, помимо своих, оказалась почему-то Ванда. С ней он не язвил, не хамил и вообще опекал ее, как папочка или, на край, старший брат. Даже пса вон притащил, хотя Стив бы предпочел какую-нибудь мирную болонку или чихуахуа, а не это чудовище. Ванда, впрочем, с псом сладила так же легко, как до того с крутым нравом Рамлоу.

Стив поначалу смутно надеялся, что держать огромного ротвейлера на базе не позволит Тони, не любивший бессмысленных разрушений, причиняемых не им самим, но тот на удивление философски отнесся к новому жильцу. Который в первые же десять минут знакомства сжевал ему дорогущие туфли и откусил тонкий каблук с босоножки Пеппер. Тони, проворчав что-то о том, что имя псу дали подходящее, на следующий день просто прислал здоровенную коробку, доверху набитую игрушками всех мастей.

Ванда села на диван рядом со Стивом, разгладив складки на пышной юбке, и Дик немедленно водрузил ей на колени огромную голову. Обрубок, оставшийся у него от купированного хвоста, безостановочно дергался, как у какого-нибудь зайца.

– Грустишь? – поинтересовалась Ванда, почесывая пса за ухом.

Стив отложил планшет, на котором бездумно переключался между вкладками, пролистывая новость за новостью. Большая часть их была ему и даром не нужна, но время такое занятие съедало быстро, почти незаметно.

– Просто устал, – отозвался он, поправив на псе ошейник с шипами, добавлявший ему брутальности.

Перед глазами почему-то всплыл Рамлоу в таком же ошейнике – ему бы не повредило. Стив хмыкнул пришедшей в голову мысли и перевел взгляд на Ванду, смотревшую на него с задумчивым прищуром.

– Стив, – позвала она. – Я хочу тебе помочь. Можно я... кое-что сделаю? – на ее пальцах зазмеился алый дымок. – У тебя это уже есть, только... недоделанное. Я могу поправить.

Не сказать, чтобы такое объяснение Стиву прояснило хоть что-нибудь. Да и слово «поправить» в контексте его улучшенного сывороткой организма тоже напрягало. Он уже собирался жестко отказаться от чего бы там ни было, но увидел тоскливый взгляд Ванды, которая будто окончательно уверилась в том, что ей не доверяют полностью, и передумал.

В конце концов, едва ли Ванда собиралась его убить. А меланхолия, поселившаяся в Стиве, определенно требовала движухи. Хоть какой-нибудь.

Дик, внимательно следивший за Стивом желтоватыми глазами, словно ожидая повода, чтобы вцепиться ему в горло, отвернулся и снова уложил голову на колени к Ванде.

– Ты... ничего не наворотишь? – все же спросил Стив, понимая, что вопрос был глупее некуда.

Ванда улыбнулась и покачала головой. Растерев ладони, она заставила руки засиять еще ярче и поднесла их к его лицу. Последнее, что Стив помнил – это красную дымку, расплывшуюся перед глазами.

***

Проснулся Стив по будильнику следующим утром на все том же диване. Ванда, конечно, уложила его нормально и даже пледом накрыла, но все тело все равно ломило с непривычки. Вскакивать Стив, впрочем, не спешил, подозрительно прислушиваясь к себе. Но ничего не поменялось. Во всяком случае, никаких «исправлений» он не ощутил.

На журнальном столике перед диваном лежал его планшет, из-под которого торчал краешек бумаги. Стив выдернул лист, на котором размашистым, неразборчивым почерком Ванды было выведено: «Только на свадьбу пригласи».

Стиву от этой фразы стало несколько не по себе. Сразу вдруг вспомнились привороты или проклятия, заставляющие влюбляться в первого попавшегося человека. Понадеявшись, что Ванда до такого не опустилась бы, Стив быстро собрался и пошел ее искать, но на базе ее не оказалось. В комнате Ванды валялся на ее постели Дик, лениво зевнувший при его появлении. Вижн бубнил что-то себе под нос на верхнем этаже, но Стив его беспокоить не собирался.

В общей гостиной ворковали Тони и Пеппер. Тони, помятый, небритый и явно не спавший всю ночь, едва заметно покачивался на стуле, борясь с сонливостью, пока выговаривавшая ему за безалаберное отношение к собственному здоровью Пеппер готовила кофе, запах от которого плыл по всему зданию. Тони, видимо, разбуженный этим ароматом, шепотом сказал Пеппер то, чего Стив предпочел бы никогда из его уст не слышать, и та легкомысленно хихикнула, как девчонка. По ее узкому лицу прошла странная рябь, будто камень в воду бросили, а затем на нем оказалась... шерсть. Светлый, кремовый пушок на кошачьей мордочке.

От неожиданности Стив споткнулся и слетел с последней ступеньки, с грохотом обрушившись на пол. Только заметивший его Тони захохотал, ойкнувшая Пеппер, отвесив ему подзатыльник, побежала помогать. Стив едва не отдернулся от нее, но Пеппер снова была самой обычной Пеппер, безо всякой там шерсти на лице, чуть вытянувшихся глаз и заострившихся ушей.

– Ты в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросила она, поправляя на поднявшемся на ноги Стиве куртку.

– Э-э... да. Кажется, – промямлил Стив, стараясь не пялиться на нее.

Если Ванда решила, что галлюцинации – это смешно, то... Кажется, он совершенно не разбирался в людях, раз доверился ей. Воображать друзей и коллег гибридами человека и зверя он не жаждал, даже несмотря на всю его меланхолию.

Пеппер перелила заготовленный для Тони кофе в пластиковый стакан, закрыла его крышкой и протянула Стиву.

– Эй! Это мое! – возмутился Тони, едва не подавившись тостом, на который он намазал такой слой шоколадной пасты, что и хлеба под ним видно не было.

– Подождешь. Это тебе за черствость, – парировала Пеппер.

– Спасибо, – Стив осторожно забрал стакан, очень постаравшись не коснуться ее ладони.

Почему-то ему казалось, что маленькая женская ручка непременно будет покрыта таким же пушком, какой он уже видел на лице. Пеппер, то ли не замечая его странностей, то ли мастерски делая вид, широко улыбнулась и вернулась к Тони.

Стив, убеждая себя, что ему всего лишь показалось, направился к выходу. В конце концов, он спал хоть и крепко, но на крайне неудобном диване и не чувствовал себя выспавшимся. И вообще подвергся странному магическому воздействию, какой с него сейчас спрос?

Эту мантру Стив повторял себе всю дорогу до штаб-квартиры ЩИТа. Галлюцинаций больше не было, и к нему понемногу вернулась уверенность в себе. На парковке Стив был уже абсолютно спокоен, но Ванду искать все-таки пошел, просто на всякий случай.

Та оказалась в холле рядом с Рамлоу. Повиснув у него на локте, она что-то оживленно трещала ему в ухо, а тот, наклонив к ней голову, улыбался без своего обычного оскала, а вполне даже искренне. В очередной раз поразившись способности Ванды находить общий язык с ужасными существами вроде Дика и Рамлоу, Стив направился к ним.

Первым его заметил, разумеется, Рамлоу. Стив почти ждал от него очередной колкости, но вместо нее получил новую галлюцинацию – по смуглому небритому лицу пробежала уже знакомая рябь, однако никакой зверюшки не появилось. Рамлоу лишь неловко дернул головой, будто тщательно сдерживал раздражение, и рябь пропала.

– О, Стив! – обрадовалась Ванда, тоже увидев его.

Стив, крепко ухватив ее за локоть, молча потянул ее за собой. Рамлоу издевательски хмыкнул и посторонился, пропуская их. Стиву показалось, что он как-то уж чересчур глубоко потянул носом воздух, будто принюхивался, но ему сейчас было не до чужих странностей. И своих хватало.

– Что ты со мной сделала? – накинулся Стив на Ванду, едва они отошли на достаточное расстояние.

Ванда хлопнула ресницами и улыбнулась.

– А, ты уже что-то видел? – спросила она с воодушевлением.

Стив поиграл желваками и предусмотрительно решил отложить выяснение отношений до своего кабинета. Ванда легко, едва не подпрыгивая, шла рядом, мурлыча под нос какую-то песенку, и совсем не казалась пристыженной или хотя бы обеспокоенной. И это бесило Стива даже больше, чем непонятные галлюцинации.

Закрыв за ними дверь на ключ, Стив повернулся к Ванде и скрестил руки на груди. В коридоре шумели голоса разбредающихся по своим кабинетам работников, жизнь текла своим чередом. И только он, Стив, своей меланхолией накликал на себя неприятности, не сиделось же спокойно.

– Ну и? Что ты сделала, что у меня теперь зрительные галлюцинации? – едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не рявкнуть, спросил Стив.

Ванда, шурша длинной юбкой, села на стул напротив его стола и смирно сложила на коленях руки. Она по-прежнему никоим образом не выглядела виноватой, словно и не понимала, что не так.

– Это не галлюцинации, Стив, – сказала она. – Все настоящее.

Стив задумчиво кивнул, пнул ни в чем не повинный диван и тоже прошел к столу, садясь на свое место. Ванда смотрела на него внимательно, серьезно, и ее решительность сбивала с толку. Даже неловко стало за свое раздражение, хотя неправым себя Стив по-прежнему не считал. Но это был, наверное, потомственный женский дар – заставлять мужчин считать себя виноватыми при любом раскладе.

– Ну да. Пеппер – кошка, а Рамлоу – черт знает кто, всегда так и думал, – съязвил Стив. – Давай ты просто уберешь это вот все?

Ванда сощурилась и негодующе засопела, нахохлившись, как птица. Даже руки в рукава свитера засунула, будто наставник в каком-нибудь храме.

– Я серьезно, Стив. Таких, как они, знающие люди называют дуалами. У них есть вторая сущность, ну... зверь. Полностью дуалы не перекидываются, только так, как ты видел. Но в измененном состоянии они сильнее, быстрее обычных людей, у них повышенный уровень регенерации... Ничего не напоминает? – терпеливо, будто неразумному ребенку, рассказала Ванда, и Стиву захотелось треснуть ее по голове папкой.

Потому что пока все это напоминало глупую сказку про оборотней. Ванда настойчиво и спокойно смотрела на него, явно ожидая ответа, и Стив попытался вспомнить, что она там у него спросила. Дав себе минуту на размышления, он удивленно посмотрел на Ванду.

– Э-э... Меня напоминает. В смысле, мою сыворотку? – предположение было настолько невероятным, но так хорошо ложилось в странный рассказ, что Стив почти поверил во все.

Почти.

Ванда снова улыбнулась и принялась складывать из листа бумаги журавля. «Журавлем» оказалась объяснительная от Рамлоу, и Стив, представив, как будет требовать от него написать ее заново, передернулся.

– Ее создали на основе крови дуалов, между прочим, – назидательно сообщила Ванда. – А дуалы, как ты понимаешь, видят друг друга. У тебя эта способность была недоразвитой, но я это исправила.

– И зачем это мне? – мрачно поинтересовался Стив, прикидывая, чем ему может помочь способность видеть мохнатые лица своих коллег и сослуживцев.

Сколько их вообще было? Информация укладывалась в голове с трудом, несмотря на то, что Стив всегда считал себя довольно гибким в этом плане и легко адаптировался к новым правилам и условиям.

Ванда безмятежно улыбнулась, положила перед ним готового журавля и промолчала. Стив невольно уставился на ее лицо, ожидая, что и она покажет ему какую-нибудь зверюшку, но ничего так и не случилось.

– Так ты, получается, тоже из... дуалов? – уточнил он.

Ванда нахмурилась и зябко поежилась. В ее глазах мелькнуло что-то трудноопределимое, но совершенно точно горькое, и Стив пожалел, что вообще открыл рот. Делать людям больно он не любил.

– Была. До... этого, – она махнула рукой, заставляя ладонь коротко вспыхнуть алым. – Видимо, одно с другим не сочетается, и после экспериментов я... не могу перекидываться. Для остальных дуалов я – ущербная, – Ванда натянуто улыбнулась и замолчала, задумчиво проворачивая на тонком запястье массивный браслет.

– И много вокруг этих... всех? – спросил Стив, усаживая журавля на подставку от монитора.

По словам Ванды выходило, что он для дуалов тоже должен быть ущербным. По способностям – дуал, а по факту всего лишь человек.

Ванда мотнула головой, отгоняя явно невеселые мысли, и откинулась на спинку стула.

– По сравнению с обычными людьми – нет. Но львиная доля дуалов завербована в ЩИТ. Сам понимаешь, такие солдаты лишними не будут.

– И под присмотром заодно, – добавил Стив, почти не сомневаясь, что прав.

В своей жажде контролировать все и всех люди не менялись веками. Не на ровном же месте возникла ГИДРА с ее постулатами. Ванда кивнула.

– Так кто такой Рамлоу? – пытаясь понять, свихнулся ли он окончательно, если верит во всю эту чепуху, спросил Стив, вспоминая ту так и не пришедшую к логическому перевоплощению рябь на смуглом лице.

– Не-а, не скажу, – ухмыльнулась Ванда. – Вообще, это самый неприличный вопрос из тех, что можно задать дуалу, примерно как попросить трусы снять. Сам увидишь. И да, если сомневаешься в моих словах – можешь поинтересоваться у Фьюри, – она легко поднялась на ноги и махнула ему рукой. – Если что – можешь спрашивать. Только приличное, – Ванда погрозила Стиву пальцем и ушла.

Стив достал из ящика стола припрятанный шоколадный батончик и хмуро вцепился в него зубами, пытаясь найти взаимосвязь между дурацкой запиской про свадьбу и его внезапными способностями к созерцанию мохнатых морд.

В мыслях почему-то всплыл Рамлоу, который морду посозерцать не дал, и в Стиве внезапно проснулось азартное любопытство. Как минимум захотелось убедиться, что Рамлоу превращается в классического такого барана – с рогами и шерстью, завивающейся колечками. 

Стив выбросил обертку от батончика и чуть повеселел. Перед ним замаячила она – цель.

***

К Фьюри Стив тогда все-таки сходил, чтобы окончательно убедиться в том, что не спятил. И что его здравомыслящий начальник тоже знает про странных людей-нелюдей, обрастающих шерстью. Оставалось надеяться, что шерсть росла только на лице, а не по всему телу.

Вопрос заинтересовал его настолько, что Стив почти позвонил Ванде, но потом запоздало подумал о том, что эта тема, скорее всего, тоже считается неприличной. Черт их разберет, этих дуалов и их запретные темы.

По дороге к кабинету Фьюри Стив наткнулся еще на парочку котов и сделал вывод, что окраска у них разнится так же, как у самых обыкновенных домашних питомцев. Потому что у Пеппер шерсть была нежного, персикового цвета, а у встреченных сотрудников ЩИТа – черной и... кажется, такой окрас называли черепаховым. Стив поборол порыв перекреститься и поспешно прошел в приемную.

Фьюри не стал изображать из себя безмерно занятого и принял его сразу, поэтому Стив в благодарность тоже не стал ходить вокруг да около и с порога огорошил его:

– У нас половина ЩИТа обрастает шерстью, а я узнаю об этом только сейчас?

Фьюри, явно ожидавший от него чего угодно, но только не этого, изумленно вытаращился на него единственным глазом. Стив впервые видел директора ЩИТа в таком незамутненном удивлении – выражение лица было то еще. Словно вместо Стива с наездом заявился его щит.

– Засекречивание подобной информации входит в стандартный трудовой договор, Роджерс, – наконец сварливо отозвался Фьюри. – Иначе грош цена конспирации дуалов.

Стив, посчитав диалог хорошим знаком, сел напротив Фьюри. Тот страдальчески вздохнул, видимо, не особенно желая долгого общения, да еще и на такую щекотливую тему, но не возразил, зная, что Стив, раз вцепившись, уже не отступался.

– Но при этом я работаю с отрядом, сплошь состоящим из дуалов? – скептически поинтересовался Стив.

Вообще-то, по поводу целого отряда он загнул, потому что никого из СТРАЙКа в обращенном виде пока не видел. Но, поразмыслив, Стив пришел к выводу, что прав. И что Рамлоу, как и его люди – создание стайное. И Ванда, видимо, была того же... «вида» до всего этого, потому что этим хорошо объяснялась их неожиданная обоюдная приязнь.

– СТРАЙК – профессионалы. И за ними ни разу не наблюдалось странностей, разве нет? – Фьюри откинулся на спинку кресла и задумчиво поскреб пальцами шею.

Стив, получивший подтверждение своим подозрениям, мысленно возликовал. И вынужден был признать, что да – до этого дня у него и мысли не возникало, что он работает не с обычными людьми. С другой стороны, он и не обращал на них особого внимания на заданиях, те действовали сами и занимались своими делами, а Стив – своими.

– Я должен еще что-то знать? Какие-то запреты, правила?

Фьюри уложил локти на стол и серьезно посмотрел на него.

– Правило одно – они такие же люди. Ты о дуалах узнал, а вот остальные – не должны. А, и не спрашивай, кто какого вида – это...

– Неприлично, – закончил Стив насмешливо. – Раз спрашивать нельзя... Можно мне нормальные личные дела? Должен же я узнать, кто такой Рамлоу, в конце-то концов.

Фьюри, уже собиравшийся, судя по развернутому экрану, повысить ему допуск, замер и с задумчивым недоумением посмотрел на него.

– Вот оно как, – наконец непонятно пробормотал он и свернул экран. – Прости, Стив, но нет, в это я не полезу. Заданий для тебя в ближайшее время не планируется, так что будем считать, что я тебя не видел и о твоей осведомленности не в курсе. Ну его к черту, – выдал еще более непонятную тираду Фьюри.

Как ни старался, больше Стив от него ничего так и не добился. Эта проклятая таинственность жутко бесила, но сдаваться он не привык. Раз уж никто не собирался облегчать ему процесс знакомства с новым миром, Стив решил знакомиться с ним сам.

Последующая неделя показала, что Стив был слишком самонадеянным, когда решил, что процесс наблюдения сразу принесет свои плоды. Бросив считать всех мужиков в округе, он переключился на одного единственного, и был немало удивлен тем, что Рамлоу, оказывается, не просто пас его, как овцу на лугу, а ходил за ним по пятам, неизменно оказываясь неподалеку, где бы Стив ни был. Делал он это, правда, незаметно, и если бы Стив сам нарочно не выискивал его, ни за что бы этого не понял.

Проблема была только в том, что Рамлоу так ни разу и не оброс при нем шерстью, хотя легкую рябь Стив пару раз замечал. А его люди, распущенные по отпускам, были вне доступа. Можно было, конечно, нагло заявиться к кому-нибудь из них домой, но хотелось поймать именно Рамлоу, а не какого-нибудь там Роллинза. Ванда, которую Стив теперь третировал, как бесплатный справочник, неохотно сказала, что перевоплощение провоцируют сильные эмоции.

Тогда Стив попытался нарваться на очередную грызню, но Рамлоу держался, как кремень, будто знал, чего от него пытаются добиться и нарочно издевался. Жадно следивший за его лицом Стив уловил только что-то жаркое, до дрожи чувственное в на мгновение вспыхнувших золотом глазах. От этого взгляда Стив испытал вдруг жуткий дискомфорт, словно его выставили голым на каком-нибудь собрании престарелых сенаторов.

– Сурикат? – предположил Стив, утомившись перебирать всех стайных животных, каких сумел найти в интернете.

Ванда, лежавшая на его кровати, закинув ноги на стену, захохотала и на манер лапок сложила перед собой руки, изображая суриката на стреме. Дик, которому Стив запретил лезть на постель, угрюмо сопел на коврике, неодобрительно сверля его взглядом.

Стив отложил планшет и укоризненно уставился на нее, хотя Рамлоу в виде суриката в воображении получался... Своеобразным.

– Так уж и быть, – сжалилась Ванда и села, скрестив перед собой ноги. – Точно не сурикат. Дальше сам.

– Тогда баран, – проворчал Стив, впервые за долгое время ощущавший действительную заинтересованность в происходящем.

Эта неразгаданная загадка зудела под кожей, не давая ему покоя ни днем, ни ночью. Днем Стив, едва находя в себе силы работать, караулил Рамлоу, который пас его самого, а по ночам измученный неопределенностью мозг выдавал ему каких-то кентавров, химер, русалок и прочих гибридных существ... С лицом Рамлоу.

– И не травоядное, – милостиво сузила круг поисков Ванда. – Среди дуалов, кстати, одни только хищники или всеядные и остались. Остальные вымерли века назад.

Стив заинтересованно посмотрел на нее.

– А как же... Ну, экосистема?

– Пищевая цепочка, – поправила его Ванда невозмутимо. – Она не особенно работает, потому что дуалы все-таки люди, а люди едят все. Так что слабые и неопасные повымирали, не выдержав конкуренции с теми, кто посильнее.

Стив представил какого-нибудь человека-голубя или человека-панду и подумал, что им действительно жилось бы тяжеловато в мире, где существуют хищники. Людьми они, может, были бы и равны, но... Людьми они как раз и не были.

– То есть когда-то на земле жил человек-утконос? – бедный Рамлоу, которому, наверное, икалось днями напролет, на этот раз вообразился с огромным клювом и хвостом, напоминающим лопату, и Стив поспешно зажмурился, чтобы отогнать эту кошмарную картину.

Ванда снова захохотала, хватаясь за бока, и обняла Дика, который заскочил на кровать – видимо, спасать ее от приступа. Стив хотел было возмутиться, но пес одарил его презрительным взглядом и отвернулся к Ванде.

Человек-точно-не-сурикат-не-баран-и-не-утконос Рамлоу продолжал изводить Стива своей недоступностью. И черт бы с ней, с этой недоступностью, если бы не одно «но». Это «но» огрело по затылку прекрасным теплым весенним днем, когда Стив вдруг осознал, что пялится не на лицо Рамлоу, пытаясь поймать момент его перевоплощения, а на его широченную спину, мощные руки (и проклятую татуировку, обвивавшую мускулистое плечо, как диковинная лиана), охренительно красивую, будто высеченную из мрамора, грудь, которую тесная футболка обтягивала, как вторая кожа, и потрясающую задницу.

А еще у Рамлоу оказалась красивая улыбка, заводящий до одури хриплый смех и пронизывающий до самого нутра взгляд, пронимающий настолько, что Стив, ощущая себя чокнутым нудистом, после каждого на всякий случай незаметно оглядывал себя, проверяя, на месте ли одежда.

Глупый азарт и жажда поймать дуала на горячем как-то незаметно переплавились в то чувство, которое Стив так ждал еще несколько недель назад, глядя на счастливые парочки вокруг, но легче ему не стало. Потому что это был Рамлоу, с которым они с завидным упорством цапались с первого дня знакомства. И который и был обычно зачинщиком их свар, будто Стив ему чем-то не угодил.

На смену одиночеству пришла невзаимная влюбленность, и Стив пошел по проторенной дороге. Продолжая привычно выискивать взглядом неизменно находившегося неподалеку Рамлоу, он вновь принялся загружать свои вечера чем попало, лишь бы не думать. И не представлять, дадут ли ему в морду, если он хотя бы пискнет что-нибудь этакое Рамлоу.

В один из таких вечеров ему неожиданно улыбнулась удача. Стив, сразу после работы спустившийся в спортзал, часа четыре издевался над всеми тренажерами, штангами и скамейками и настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что Рамлоу заметил только тогда, когда тот, весь мокрый, вышел из кардиозала и скрылся в раздевалке.

Стив, минут десять простояв у стены на руках в глубокой задумчивости, в конце концов решил пойти на поводу у своего желания хотя бы посмотреть на обнаженный объект своей страсти. Плавно опустившись на ноги, он прикончил содержимое бутылки, оттягивая время, и тоже ушел в раздевалку.

В душевых шумела вода. Выпутавшись из мокрого спортивного костюма, Стив взял полотенце, пакет со всем необходимым и неслышно толкнул тяжелую дверь.

Рамлоу, стоявший лицом к стене, моментально вскинулся, коротко обернулся и снова выставил на обозрение широкую спину и потрясающую задницу. Из этого Стив сделал вывод, что слух у него был таким же острым, как у него самого.

Очень стараясь не пялиться, Стив двинулся к свободной кабинке, когда по спине Рамлоу пробежала странная волна, а вдоль позвоночника вдруг выросла шерсть. Узкая темная густая дорожка начиналась от загривка и заканчивалась на копчике.

Стив замер, с восторгом разглядывая ее, и поднял взгляд повыше, хотя, черт подери, ему до зубовного скрежета хотелось опуститься на колени и проверить языком, где именно заканчивается шерсть, нырнувшая в ложбинку между ягодиц, но Рамлоу по-прежнему стоял спиной и поворачиваться не собирался. Видно было разве что уши – заострившиеся, покрытые черным пушком.

Стив почти было наплевал на последствия и решил просто шагнуть вперед и развернуть Рамлоу к себе лицом, однако момент был упущен. Шерсть со спины исчезла, будто под кожу втянулась, уши снова стали человеческими, а сам Рамлоу, выключив воду, обернул вокруг бедер полотенце и вышагнул из кабинки.

– Кэп, – хрипло бросил он, не обратив никакого внимания на то, что Стив несколько минут торчал в проходе и пялился на него.

– Рамлоу, – отозвался Стив, отступая чуть в сторону.

Тот прошел мимо, глубоко потянул носом воздух, странно сверкнул пожелтевшими глазами и вышел. Стив, провожая голодным взглядом снова покрывшуюся шерстью спину, поспешно включил воду похолоднее и едва не зарычал от досады.

Вселенная, впрочем, видимо, услышала этот его невысказанный досадливый рык, потому что уже на следующий день милостиво раскрыла карты и позволила-таки разгадать загадку, которая теперь уже Стива беспокоила не так сильно, как невозможность просто быть рядом с Рамлоу, не опасаясь, что они перегрызут друг другу глотки.

Обеденный перерыв Стив, как и большая часть сотрудников, коротал в просторном внутреннем дворе. На улице было тепло, солнце заливало округу, мягко шелестели листьями деревья. Ванда, притащившая с собой Дика, подключила Рамлоу к игре, и Стив уже минут десять наблюдал, как они швыряют псу то фрисби, то игрушку для апортировки. Фрисби тяжеловесному Дику не нравился, на лету его ловить он отказывался и терпеливо ждал, пока диск рухнет на землю.

Наташа, отправленная еще две недели назад на какое-то свое задание, появилась неожиданно – навалившись со спины, она звонко чмокнула Стива в щеку. По лицу Рамлоу моментально пробежала волна, но он сдержался.

– Привет, – досадуя на самоконтроль Рамлоу, улыбнулся Стив, когда Наташа, легко перескочив через скамейку, села рядом с ним.

За прошедшие недели Стив кого только не видел в ЩИТе – и собак, и тигров, и леопардов, и даже парочка орлов и сов нашлись, а Рамлоу так ни разу и не попался. И это было странно, потому что, по словам Ванды, смену облика видели только дуалы, а обычные люди могли разве что озадачиться, как кто-то из перекинувшихся дуалов поднял автомобиль без домкрата. И та же Ванда клялась и божилась, что не говорила Рамлоу о том, что Стив теперь тоже немного дуал.

Фрисби пролетел совсем рядом с ними, свалившись где-то за скамейкой. Тяжело дышавший Дик, демонстративно свалившись на траву, вывалил розовый язык и всем своим видом показал, что никуда не пойдет. Пока Ванда отпаивала пса водой, Рамлоу сходил за фрисби. Скользнув по ним безразличным взглядом, он прошел мимо, и Наташа, хищно следившая за ним глазами, вдруг обросла белоснежной шерстью.

Стив, никак не ожидавший такого пассажа, дернулся, опрокидывая на землю бутылку с водой. Наташа повернулась к нему, и он разглядел еще и аккуратные белые круглые уши, черный нос и миндалевидные пронзительные глаза.

– И кто ты? Вроде раз я тебя увидел, это уже не неприличный вопрос? – дождавшись, когда Рамлоу отойдет от них на достаточное расстояние, поинтересовался Стив и, осторожно протянув ладонь, тронул Наташу за пушистую щеку.

Та повела головой, возвращаясь к привычному человеческому облику, и задумчиво уставилась на него, вопросительно приподняв бровь. Стив взглядом указал на Ванду, и Наташа понимающе хмыкнула.

– Типичный русский зверь – песец, – представилась она, шутливо пожимая ему ладонь.

Стив засмеялся, почти не удивляясь тому, что Наташа тоже оказалась дуалом. Обычная женщина не смогла бы вытворять все то, что делала она. Без сыворотки или внутреннего песца, во всяком случае.

– Для того, кто не так давно узнал о нашем существовании, ты реагируешь удивительно спокойно, – вдруг сказала Наташа.

Стив пожал плечами. Он всегда предпочитал приспосабливаться, а не топтаться на одном месте, охреневая от происходящего. Так что изменившуюся картину мира у него получилось сложить довольно просто, и не последнюю роль в этом сыграл, сам того не подозревая, Рамлоу, обломавший Стива в самом начале.

– Ну, многое стало понятнее. Еще бы Рамлоу поймать, – Стив вздохнул, хотя вообще-то не собирался произносить вторую фразу.

Но было поздно. Наташа на мгновение снова обросла шерстью, а потом, сощурившись, оглядела сначала Рамлоу, который, сидя на корточках, почесывал живот довольно кувыркавшемуся Дику, а потом и самого Стива, старательно отводившего взгляд.

– Вот сукин сын, достал-таки, – с непонятным восхищением пробормотала она и ухмыльнулась. – Что ж, с этим могу помочь, только не говори никому.

Наташа поднялась на ноги, потянула Стива за руку и, повиснув у него на локте, потащила его гулять по двору. Закончив круг почета, она остановилась так, чтобы Рамлоу оказался в прямой видимости, встала к нему спиной и поставила перед собой Стива, который не понимал, что происходит, но заразился азартом Наташи и подыгрывал ей, не задумываясь.

– Давай, обними-ка меня, – потребовала она, и Стив, поколебавшись, все же уложил руки на ее тонкую талию.

Оставалось надеяться, что после этого озверевший Брюс не придет отрывать ему голову. В зеленом виде.

– А теперь смотри, – Наташа хищно улыбнулась и, приподнявшись на цыпочках, невесомо поцеловала Стива в подбородок.

Стив, который несколько недель вел бесполезную охоту и даже на ссоры нарывался, с изумлением увидел, как у вскинувшего на них взгляд Рамлоу заливает золотом глаза. Смуглую кожу покрыла густая серо-черная шерсть, делая лицо треугольным, нос почернел, а заострившиеся уши прижались к голове, выдавая крайнюю степень раздражения.

На человеческом теле волчья голова смотрелась странно – будто маску нацепили, – но Стив знал и хотел человека под этой шерстью, поэтому долгожданная демонстрация глобально ничего не изменила. Даже поразительно было, что он столько времени зацикливался только на обращении, когда главным было другое.

Стив едва удержался от того, чтобы не настучать по голове Ванде, потому что, как оказалось, он верно предположил с самого начала. Первым же его вариантом был волк, но Ванда ничем не выдала тогда, что он был прав.

Они с Рамлоу встретились взглядами, и у Стива даже дыхание перехватило от неожиданной догадки. Ревность?

С этой точки зрения это неизменное сталкерство и их постоянные препирательства вдруг заиграли совсем другими красками.

Под кожей горячей волной плеснулось возбуждение, и Стив усилием воли попытался его подавить. Безуспешно, впрочем, потому что Рамлоу, сузив глаза, медленно облизал губы, которые обращение не затронуло, и коротко оскалился, выставляя напоказ удлинившиеся клыки.

– Скажи же – некрасивый? – капризно потребовала Наташа, вырывая его из жаркого душного марева, в которое он погрузился, залипнув на Рамлоу.

– Сказала девочка-песец, – хмыкнул Стив и благодарно поцеловал ее в лоб.

Наташа хохотнула, ощерилась на Рамлоу, отрастив на себе белоснежную шерсть вместе с зубами, и гордо удалилась, вполне довольная собой.

Рамлоу глухо рыкнул ей вслед и с заметным усилием вернулся к привычному облику.

***

Вечером Стив перелопатил интернет, собирая всю доступную информацию о волках. Ничего глобально нового он, правда, не узнал, да и непонятно было, сколько животных черт и повадок сохранялось у дуалов. Жизнь-то они вели вполне себе человеческую, и периодическое обрастание шерстью или перьями еще не говорило о том, что правят у них одни только инстинкты, без мозгов.

Про иерархию в стае Стив, впрочем, прочитал, и нестыковки, вызванные явно людской натурой, сразу нашел – все, кроме Рамлоу, были давно и глубоко женаты или состояли в партнерстве, так что никакой доминирующей пары в отряде не было. И, хотя в большинстве источников сходились на том, что волки моногамны и выбирают себе пару довольно рано, чтобы прожить с ней до смерти, это никак не объясняло, почему тогда Рамлоу был один, ведь не мальчишка уже. Не то чтобы Стива это огорчало, конечно, убивать соперника или соперницу, чтобы занять место «альфа-самки», он не слишком жаждал. Тем более после такой откровенной демонстрации Наташи, которая одним псевдопоцелуем выбила Рамлоу из равновесия, хотя самоконтроль у него был такой, что позавидуешь. И невольно задумаешься о том, почему человек, так легко обуздывавший свои эмоции, с таким азартом бросался переругиваться с ним, Стивом.

Не дожидаясь ежевечернего вояжа Ванды, Стив нагло завалился к ней сам. Дик, офигевший от его бесцеремонности, зло оскалил белоснежные клыки и глухо заворчал. Ванда, подъедая из огромной миски чипсы, оторвалась от телевизора, по которому крутили, судя по обилию крови и воплей, какой-то ужастик, и приветливо махнула ему рукой.

Стив сел рядом с ней и, пытаясь сдержать поток вопросов, набил рот чипсами. Дик сдавленно тявкнул, продолжая охреневать от его бестактности и наглости, и перебрался поближе, не сводя с него горящего взгляда.

Ванда со сдержанным интересом наблюдала за маньяком, гонявшим в фильме удирающих, как зайцы, людей, и Стив невольно подумал о том, что наблюдать за этим ей нравится как раз таки потому, что звериная натура и жажда охотиться никуда не делась. Неудивительно, наверное, что дуалов так легко вербовали в ЩИТ. Если почти все они были хищниками, агрессивными и жесткими по натуре, работа на силовую организацию должна была казаться им манной небесной в мире, где все давили на цивилизованность и гуманизм.

Стив попытался вспомнить, видела ли Ванда произошедшее днем, но решил, что вряд ли, потому что она в тот момент как раз отошла налить псу еще воды к питьевому фонтану.

– Волк, значит? – не выдержал он.

Ванда повернулась к нему, приподняла бровь и аккуратно отставила миску на стол, вырубая телевизор.

– Увидел все-таки, – задумчиво согласилась она. – Ну да, волк. И я была. И в его отряде все волки.

Стиву по-прежнему была глубоко непонятна вся та таинственность, которую все – начиная от Фьюри и заканчивая Вандой, развели вокруг Рамлоу. Что такого страшного должно было произойти, если бы кто-то из них сразу сказал, что он – волк?

– То есть все-таки стая? Но везде же написано, что стая – семья, – усомнился Стив, решив пользоваться благодушным настроением Ванды на полную.

Пока она снова не решила, что что-нибудь он должен узнать самостоятельно.

– Ну, не будь мы еще и людьми, так и было бы, наверное, – пожала плечами Ванда. – Хотя некоторые по-прежнему живут кланами, несколько поколений одной семьи. А так, в коллективах, если собираются несколько дуалов-волков, они или остаются одиночками, или сбиваются вокруг самого сильного и периодически проверяют его на прочность.

Стив вдруг вспомнил, как давно, где-то полгода назад, один из спаррингов Рамлоу едва не закончился кровопролитием. Пока все остальные, включая Джека, молча стояли в стороне, тот с одним из своих дрался так, словно планировалось смертоубийство. Стив тогда долго допытывался у Фьюри, какого черта он допускает подобные выходки среди сотрудников, хотя по-хорошему выкинуть или наказать надо было обоих. Теперь все становилось понятнее.

– Про всякие там доминирующие альфа-пары тоже бред? – поинтересовался он. – Раз все у них там семейные.

Ванда чуть посерьезнела и задумчиво наклонила голову в сторону, разглядывая его так, будто впервые видела.

– Не совсем. Пары и моногамия есть, мы обычно рано обзаводимся семьей. И влипаем в одного человека до самой его смерти.

Стив не хотел спрашивать о том, была ли пара у нее, но вопрос, видимо, отразился на лице, потому что Ванда горько улыбнулась и погладила по мощной шее ткнувшегося ей в колени Дика, всегда чутко ощущавшего настроение хозяйки.

– Пьетро, – просто сказала она. – И никого другого я пока не хочу и рада, что никого не встретила.

Стив изумленно кашлянул. Как и все остальные, он подозревал совсем не родственную любовь между братом и сестрой, но получить подтверждение было... странно.

– Но как же... То есть... Я имею в виду, что пары же в природе создаются для семьи, почему тогда... – «природа допустила близкородственную связь» Стив из себя выдавить так и не смог, понадеявшись, что Ванда поймет и так, как всегда понимала.

Та не подвела.

– А вот это уже издержки человечности, – бледно улыбнулась она. – Поэтому бывают и родственники, и однополые пары, и пары разных видов, и пары из дуалов и обычных людей. Неважно, кто и с кем. Пара – это тот самый, твой, человек. И можно, конечно, заводить отношения и просто так, но... Это не то.

– И почему тогда Рамлоу без пары? – перевел тему Стив, хотя и сомневался, что Ванда в курсе перипетий личной жизни своего «вожака».

Известие о том, что волки-дуалы втрескиваются в кого-то одного его здорово обеспокоило. Представилось вдруг, как в один прекрасный день Рамлоу притаскивает кого-нибудь с улицы, осознав в этом ком-то пару, и говорит фундаментальное: «Дело не в тебе, Стив, дело во мне».

Ванда, следившая за ним цепким взглядом, вдруг фыркнула и закатила глаза.

– Ты такой дурачок, Стив, – сообщила она и легко поднялась на ноги, магией подтаскивая к себе поводок и намордник. – Я и так уже много куда вмешалась, но просто подумай, вокруг кого Брок крутится целыми днями.

Дик хрипло залаял, почуяв близкую прогулку, и безропотно позволил нацепить на себя всю необходимую амуницию.

Стив даже вякнуть ничего не успел, как Ванда вымелась из комнаты вместе с псом, оставляя его переваривать несправедливое оскорбление.

Прихватив в качестве моральной компенсации миску с чипсами, Стив вернулся к себе, пытаясь осознать, верно ли он понял намек. Могло ли так статься, что Рамлоу – или пора бы уже звать его по имени? – «влип» в него?

Стив попытался вспомнить их знакомство, но память, на которую он не жаловался, подводила. Наверное, потому, что после того, как его достали из-подо льда, он был несколько... не в себе. Да, Фьюри обеспечил его всем необходимым для жизни, с ним работали психологи, его учили пользоваться современной техникой и вообще учили быть современным человеком, но... Стив застрял там, в прошлом, которое для него было вот только вчера, а никак не семьдесят лет назад. Он это прошлое не пережил, не оплакал, и ощущал себя в подвешенном состоянии, в тянущем, сосущем нигде. Все вокруг было чужое, он сам был чужим, и, наверное, неудивительно, что Стив не видел ничего вокруг.

Вздумай Брок в самом начале сунуться к нему со своим осознанием пары – Стив бы, скорее всего, ошарашенно послал его к черту, потому что с собственной ориентацией он примирился только тогда, когда наконец оттаял и прочувствовал новый для себя мир. И когда вдруг понял, что гомосексуализм перестал быть преступлением.

А к тому времени, видимо, Брок успел увериться в том, что пара ему досталась тупая и бесполезная.

Стива охватило такое бешеное, азартное возбуждение, такая жажда деятельности, что он едва не унесся с базы в ночь к дому Брока пешком. Остановила его только мысль о том, что подобные разговоры не стоило вести с нахрапа, да и лучше было выбрать нейтральную территорию, а не вламываться бесцеремонно в чужой дом.

Заснуть Стив так и не смог, бесполезно проворочавшись в постели половину ночи. В крови гулял адреналин, и унять его не получалось, как он ни старался. В итоге Стив, прихватив с собой Дика, ушел на улицу на пробежку.

Пес, первые пару километров бежавший рядом с ним, в конце концов посмотрел на него, как на дебила, и улегся у узкой тропинки, беззлобно скалясь каждый раз, как Стив пробегал мимо него очередной круг.

Через несколько часов Стиву позвонил Тони и потребовал перестать носиться вокруг базы, как укушенный олень, и спуститься к нему в мастерскую. В результате до самого рассвета они провозились там, потому что у Тони в бесконечных запасах оказались прототипы новых костюмов, нового щита и Бог его знает чего еще. И раз уж Стиву нечем было заняться глухой ночью, Тони устроил ему бесконечные примерки, от которых он прежде успешно увиливал, консервативно считая, что никаких апгрейдов ему не надо.

Словом, к утру Стив, которого Тони заездил до полусмерти, был вполне успокоившимся и готовым к конструктивному диалогу. В планах у него было приехать на работу пораньше, выловить Брока и просто (хотя лучше – непросто) поговорить.

Но планы посыпались ко всем чертям, едва Стив вошел в зал, негласно закрепленный за СТРАЙКом. За вернувшимися из отпуска бойцами, которые, видимо, успели озвереть за время, проведенное без вожака, поэтому теперь впятером пытались заломать командира. Вой, рычание и короткие взвизги создавали такую дикую какофонию, будто они находились на псарне.

Брок, надо отдать ему должное, пока держался, но Стив разглядел на его плече кровавый след от чьего-то укуса и испытал непреодолимое желание начать выдергивать всем зубы.

За пределами ринга оказалась нервно кусавшая губы Ванда и Роллинз, который зло скалился, но вмешиваться в откровенно неравный бой не спешил.

– Какого черта вы стоите? – изумился Стив, останавливаясь рядом с Вандой и не зная, не нарушит ли он какие-нибудь там законы дуалов, если ввяжется в драку.

Мохнатый Роллинз сверкнул на него глазами, показав клыки, но не сказать, чтобы Стива это впечатлило. У Наташи получалось внушительнее.

– Мы не можем вмешиваться, – буркнул Роллинз, складывая на груди руки и хмуро наклоняя голову.

– Мы, – с особой интонацией повторила Ванда, не сводя глаз с дерущихся.

Получивший удар по наверняка чувствительному носу Брок инстинктивно закрыл лицо ладонями, забывая про защиту, и Стив, бросив раздумывать, легко перескочил через канаты, сбивая с ног Терри – великодушного, вообще-то, в обычное время здоровяка, которого дразнили подкаблучником за фанатичную любовь к жене.

– Привет, – сказал Стив Броку, вырубая не ожидавшего такой подлянки Терри ударом по затылку.

Брок вытер рукой окровавленный, черный, как у Дика, нос, и прижал к голове мохнатые уши.

– Какого черта ты тут делаешь, Роджерс? – немного невнятно, видимо, из-за удлинившихся зубов, рявкнул он в ответ, оттаскивая его подальше от оставшейся четверки и пытаясь задвинуть его за спину.

Стив хмыкнул и упрямо вышагнул вперед, останавливаясь рядом. В конце концов, альфа-самка он или где?

– Да вот шел спросить у тебя, правда ли ты обнаружил во мне пару, потому что я, кажется, влюбился и будет неловко, если ты потом прозреешь, – невозмутимо сообщил он. – Красивый у тебя мех, кстати.

Брок обеспокоенно оглядел его, будто Стив выразил желание станцевать голым и сесть на колени к президенту. Во взгляде у него, впрочем, отразилось то глубинное, хищное собственническое чувство, от которого у Стива неизменно тяжелело в паху.

Разговор пришлось прервать, потому что сориентировавшиеся бойцы продолжили наступление, видимо, философски посчитав, что четверо двоих все равно уложат. Стив, впервые столкнувшийся в бою с перекинувшимся дуалом, пропустил-таки несколько ударов, потому что красивой драки никто не устраивал – грызня была откровенно звериной, без правил и явно если не до смерти, то хотя бы до полусмерти.

Брок, дергавшийся к нему каждый раз после пропущенного удара, отвлекался и огребал из-за этого сам. Эти чертовы озверевшие придурки, мешавшие им выяснить отношения, Стива здорово бесили, и он, усилием воли заставив себя сосредоточиться, переключился на двоих нападавших, опытным путем выясняя, что сыворотка, видимо, сделала его сильнее среднестатистического дуала, несмотря на все их неординарные способности и возможность вцепиться в него зубами.

К тому времени как Брок, вытерев разбитые губы, повел головой, принимая привычный человеческий облик, Стив со своей парочкой уже закончил. Оглядев живописно валявшихся в общей куче пятерых бойцов, Брок хмыкнул и отсалютовал Роллинзу, как неожиданно для самого себя выживший гладиатор.

Ванда, подмигнув им обоим, магией подняла безвольные тушки в воздух и двинулась к выходу из зала. За ней, напоследок окинув Стива нечитаемым взглядом, пошел Роллинз, который взялся следить за тем, чтобы никто не расшиб себе голову об дверной косяк.

Воцарилась тишина. Брок, перескочив через канаты, взял из шкафа бутылку с водой и, отфыркиваясь, вылил ее себе на голову, выбрав пустой пятачок пола, чтобы не залить все вокруг.

– Я пока еще могу сделать вид, что ничего не слышал, Роджерс, – сказал он, отбрасывая пустую бутылку.

Губы у него уже зажили, и сейчас стремительно затягивались ссадины и рассасывались синяки. Видеть это на, казалось бы, обычном человеке было... странно.

– Могу повторить, – пожал плечами Стив, тоже выбираясь из ринга.

Брок тряхнул мокрой головой, задрал футболку, вытирая лицо, и хмуро уставился на него.

– Ты не знаешь, во что ввязываешься, Роджерс. У таких, как я, не бывает разводов. Или мой, или ничей, – устало проговорил он.

Стив, у которого в крови, как пузырьки от шампанского, гуляло светлое, радостное предвкушение, подошел к нему и осторожно погладил по колючей, влажной от воды щеке. Глаза Брока сверкнули золотом.

– Ничьим я уже был, мне не понравилось, – сообщил Стив и мягко, невесомо, тронул его губы своими.

Брок моментально вспыхнул, крепко вжал его в себя и широко, влажно провел языком по щеке, даже не пытаясь прятать то звериное, животное, что разливалось в его зрачках. Этот совсем нечеловеческий жест продрал Стива колючим холодком возбуждения вдоль позвоночника, тяжело осел в паху, и ему вдруг подумалось, что Ванда знала, о чем говорила, рассказывая о парах. Потому что ощущалась чужая близость до того правильно, что из самых глубин души поднималось осознание – свой, тот самый.

Брок со стоном стиснул его плечи, вдруг оброс шерстью и тут же отвернулся, мучительно пытаясь перекинуться обратно. Стив зарылся пальцами в жесткий мех на его щеках и развернул его к себе, вглядываясь в волчье, но легко узнаваемое лицо. Брок зажмурился, будто ждал, что он с воплем убежит прочь, но Стив не ощущал ни отвращения, ни даже легкого дискомфорта.

Это по-прежнему был Брок, желанный до ломоты в висках, и Стив мокро лизнул его в губы, жадно поцеловал, натыкаясь языком на острые длинные клыки, колкость которых будила в нем что-то первобытное, страшное, неотвратимое, как пожар.

Ощутимо куснув его за губу, Брок отстранился и с таким восхищенным любованием посмотрел на него, что Стива как кипятком окатило смущение. Потому что во всем, связанном с сексом, он был чертовым теоретиком, да и то в основном благодаря современному миру и интернету. Не считать же за секс ту неловкую довоенную дрочку с девочками, на которых у него и вставало только после того, как он подключал воображение и представлял совсем не девочек. 

– Мой, – довольно проурчал Брок, раздирая на нем кое-где покрытую кровавыми следами драки рубашку, и Стиву резко стало не до стыдливой неловкости.

Его затянуло в водоворот острой, страстной чувственности, опутало волной жалящих поцелуев и чужих горячечных стонов, разделенного на двоих дыхания. Кожа под ладонями была мягкой, бархатисто-нежной, и пахла ошеломительным, сбивающим с ног коктейлем из пота, легкой, почти неслышной, туалетной воды и крови. Стив наткнулся пальцами на полоску жесткой шерсти на спине Брока и вспомнил, как мучительно ему тогда, в душевой, хотелось тронуть ее губами, проследить каждый миллиметр до самого низа.

Это было сумасшествие – яркое, исполинское, оно нависало, как египетская пирамида над простым смертным, давая ему осознать тщетность бытия. Для Стива этой пресловутой пирамидой стал Брок, под которого он, сам того не осознавая, перекроил свою жизнь так, что теперь и не помнил, как было до. И не хотел помнить, огорошенный сладостным единением, которого и не надеялся когда-либо испытать.

Перевозбужденный, жаждущий, он слепо тянулся за Броком, как щенок, растворился в ласковых, нежных касаниях рук и губ, забыв обо всем. И о том, что место они выбрали явно неподходящее, и о возможных зрителях, и вообще о том, что все происходило слишком быстро.

Из алого марева похоти, напрочь отключившего мозги, Стив выплыл только тогда, когда Брок, почти на себе дотащив его до тренерской, толкнул его грудью на стоявший там узкий диван, заботливо подпихнув под оставшиеся на полу колени сложенный в несколько раз гимнастический коврик. Стив бы под страхом расстрела не вспомнил, как так вышло, что в тренерской они оказались абсолютно голыми. Наверное, в зале сейчас открывался превосходный вид на их живописно разбросанные вещи и обувь.

Сознание собственной неопытности полоснуло, как ножом, и Стив невольно напрягся. Брок, с голодным урчанием прикусывавший его за загривок, моментально вскинулся и отстранился, ласково погладил по спине, как взбрыкнувшего коня.

– Ну чего ты дикий такой? – хрипло выдохнул Брок, целуя его в плечо. – Как будто...

Он не договорил, но Стив, ощущая на себе его горящий взгляд, контекст понял прекрасно и поспешно уткнулся лицом в сложенные перед собой руки. Щеки и уши, впрочем, у него пылали так, что вербального ответа и не потребовалось.

Брок с присвистом выдохнул, вдруг коротко рявкнул, как Дик, которого поманили вкусняшкой, и снова скользнул Стиву за спину, ощутимо прикусывая его за ягодицу. Стив дернулся от боли и возбуждения разом, перед глазами у него потемнело так, что он не сразу сообразил, что там происходит сзади.

– ... да я же гребанный джек-пот сорвал, – пробормотал Брок. – Никто тебя не трогал, да, моя хорошая? – добавил он, ласково погладив Стива по заду.

Послушав серенады (слегка невнятные, к слову, из-за изменившегося прикуса) собственной заднице, Стив невольно хохотнул и получил в отместку новый укус, который Брок тут же мягко зализал, будто извиняясь за свою горячность.

– Господи, даже не верится, – вдруг выдал Брок и, навалившись Стиву на спину, заставил его повернуть голову, впился губами в губы так хорошо и больно, будто клеймо ставил.

У Стива от этого поцелуя позорно разъехались колени, и Брок тут же, довольно мурлыкнув, плотнее притерся к нему бедрами, скользнул тяжелым горячим членом по заднице.

Собственный член ныл так, что Стив предпочитал вообще о нем не вспоминать. В жизни он не испытывал такой всепоглощающей жажды близости, никогда так не жаждал разрядки, как сейчас, оказавшись под человеком, с которым, по-хорошему, мог быть счастлив уже давно, но которого разглядел совсем недавно.

Брок, впрочем, решил по-своему, и Стив, ощутив, как сомкнулись его пальцы на почти болезненно твердом члене, сам от себя не ожидая, жалобно заскулил и толкнулся в его ладонь.

– Черт, – совсем другим тоном выдал Брок, и в его зубастом исполнении это получилось как нечто, очень похожее на «тщщиорт».

Эта мысль, впрочем, прошла очень фоново, потому что Брок, мохнатыми щеками потеревшись о его задницу, развел в стороны половинки и мокро лизнул между ними. Стив дернулся так, что кого послабее, наверное, снесло бы к стене его порывом. Но Брок лишь, коротко и требовательно рыкнув, продолжил его жадно вылизывать, толкнулся языком внутрь, и Стив безвольно стек грудью на диван, чуть шире расставив колени. По телу разливалась томная нега, каждое движение языка хлестало по нервам, как током, а с горячего, будто еще больше отяжелевшего члена капало.

Было до того ошеломительно хорошо, что Стив, раздавленный удовольствием, распятый под Броком, как какая-нибудь бабочка, мог только коротко, жадно постанывать.

Брок продолжал что-то ласково бормотать, растягивая его пальцами, но Стив не разбирал ни слова, осознавая лишь тональность. Всего было много, так мучительно много, что он не выдержал, приподнялся на локтях и повернулся к Броку, у которого вид был такой же пришибленный, как и у него самого.

– Не могу больше, – признался Стив, облизывая пересохшие губы.

Брок со стоном навалился на него сверху, крепко вцепился зубами в загривок и плавно въехал сразу на всю длину. Разлизанные, растянутые до предела мышцы заныли, чуть оттенили клубившееся в теле вожделение, придавая происходящему остроты. Стив на пробу толкнулся бедрами, Брок понятливо подхватил его на середине движения и разжал зубы, оставляя ноющее, фантомное ощущение на искусанном загривке.

Стив снова поплыл, совершенно теряясь, и каждый гортанный хриплый рык в самое ухо, каждое резкое движение бедер вышибали из него дух. Придавив его грудью к многострадальному дивану, Брок снова вцепился в него зубами – на этот раз досталось плечу, – и этот острый, на грани боли укус толкнул Стива за край, распылил на атомы, собиравшиеся заново вокруг нового ядра – Брока, который, взвыв, как зверь, резко толкнулся в него бедрами и замер, тяжело дыша.

Через несколько минут блаженной томной тишины Стив почувствовал, что зубы, по-прежнему стискивавшие его кожу, уменьшились в размерах. Брок со стоном приподнялся, осторожно выскользнул из него и с трудом влез на диван, потянув его за собой.

Стив поцеловал его, почти удивляясь человеческому виду, и лег сверху, прикрывая глаза. От влажной кожи Брока терпко пахло их причудливо смешавшимися запахами, и от этого было еще спокойнее, еще лучше.

– Стив, – позвал Брок, когда он почти успел задремать, убаюканный мерным биением чужого сердца под ухом.

Стив промычал что-то в знак того, что слушает, и все же поднялся, садясь на противоположную от Брока сторону дивана. Тот согнул колени, давая ему больше места, и тоже подтянулся повыше.

Стив залип на этом плавном движении, заставившем заиграть мышцы пресса, и отвис только тогда, когда Брок кашлянул.

– Как так вышло, что ты вдруг начал видеть наш оборот? – поинтересовался он, сверкнув глазами.

Стив хмыкнул, прикидывая, можно ли бессовестно сдать Ванду или лучше оставить все в тайне. Как его прокатывали с личностью Брока, например.

– А как, кстати, я для тебя ощущаюсь? Как дуал или человек? – заинтересовался Стив, вдруг поняв, что об этом так ни разу и не спрашивал.

Брок задумчиво поскреб колючий подбородок и оглядел его с ног до головы, будто впервые видел. Стиву под этим взглядом стало неловко, словно это не они на пару недавно уляпали диван и коврик. И словно это не сперма Брока сейчас вытекала из его задницы. Ощущение было такое себе. Возбуждающее.

Брок потянул носом воздух и ухмыльнулся, но комментировать не стал.

– Скорее, как обычный человек, – ответил он. – Ну, не без странностей, конечно, но больше человек, чем дуал.

– Ванда сказала, что после модификации у меня эта ваша способность различать друг друга была в зачаточном состоянии. Она ее «починила», – Стив неопределенно махнул рукой.

Брок хмыкнул и чуть нахмурился, хотя уж у него к Ванде претензий быть не должно было.

– Почему никто мне не говорил, кто ты такой? – спросил в свою очередь Стив.

Брок вытянул ноги, подпихнув ступни ему под полусогнутые колени, и Стив, остро ощущая его близость, жаром плеснувшуюся в кровь, укоризненно посмотрел на него.

– Это негласный закон, который позволяет разным видам дуалов уживаться друг с другом. В дела пары никто лезть не должен. Зависимых от одного человека видов не слишком много, и все и так непросто, так что чужое вмешательство строго запрещено, – отозвался Брок.

Стив вспомнил оговорки Фьюри, Наташи и Ванды и поморщился.

– То есть все вокруг все знали, кроме меня? – возмутился он.

Брок хохотнул.

– Кто же виноват, что ты такой очаровательно невнимательный? – поинтересовался он, хотя по виду явно хотел применить другой эпитет. – Или, думаешь, Фьюри бы терпел нашу грызню, если бы не знал, что она у нас не просто так началась? Но ему мое участие в твоих заданиях было только на руку. Потому что я бы сдох, но тебя живым вытащил, – добавил он просто, будто о погоде говорил.

Стив ощутил щемящую нежность, сжавшую сердце, и, наплевав на странный грохот за пределами тренерской, перебрался к нему на колени, едва удерживаясь на отвратительно узком диване. Брок крепко обхватил его руками, не давая соскользнуть, и, целуя его, Стив чувствовал только бесконечное, ласковое счастье, заполнявшее каждую клеточку тела.

За дверями зала бурно спорили Ванда, Роллинз и Фьюри, которого, судя по воплям, выдернули из уютного кабинета сообщением о смертоубийстве, и теперь только парочка верных соратников отделяла их от участи быть застуканными директором ЩИТа за непотребствами в чужой тренерской.

Стив почти успел напрячься, подумав об этом, но Брок погладил его по затылку, и все остальное вдруг стало неважным. В конце концов, он теперь, вроде как, тоже часть этой странной стаи, так что вполне можно было довериться двум самым адекватным ее членам.

***

– Наташа! Где ты? – Стив звал, наверное, раз в десятый, но та упорно не отзывалась.

Рядом с ним нетерпеливо переминались с ноги на ногу трое ребят из СТРАЙКа, которые наотрез отказывались возвращаться к точке сбора без него. Спорить с ними в этом вопросе, увы, было бесполезно – это Стив успел уяснить за последние пару месяцев.

За это время отряд перестало лихорадить, и авторитет Брока никто больше не оспаривал. Видимо, раньше холостой вожак был им как кость в горле, а появление Стива ситуацию сгладило. И теперь у Стива вместо одного пасущего его Рамлоу появилась целая свита.

– Романова, твою мать, убью! – рявкнул злой, как черт, Брок в наушнике.

Его люди дернулись, услышав его голос, и моментально обросли шерстью. Невольно Стив задумался о том, сколько раз они вот так перекидывались, когда он не мог их увидеть. От Фьюри он знал, что человеческие лица при обороте оставались прежними – разве что перекошенными и злобными, но вполне обычными. 

В личных делах, в которые Стив влез, едва ему повысили уровень допуска после того, как они с Броком «договорились», впрочем, оказались помимо снимков и выполненные с фотографической точностью портреты, так что хотя бы примерное представление у Фьюри о своих подчиненных было, хоть он и не имел возможности наблюдать их воочию.

Стив как раз любовался волосатыми волчьими мордами – рыжей, скучной серой и угольно-черной, когда наушник снова ожил.

– Убивалка не выросла еще, Рамлоу, – пропела Наташа. – Стив, лови!

Наверху брызнуло осколками стекло, и Стив едва успел подхватить на руки сиганувшую из окна Наташу. На укоризненный взгляд она только пожала плечами и продемонстрировала выдранный с корнем жесткий диск.

– Мы возвращаемся, Брок, – доложил Стив, поставив Наташу на землю.

СТРАЙКовцы зароптали, неодобрительно разглядывая Наташу, и та ощерилась, на мгновение становясь исконным русским зверем.

Стив молча впихнул одному из них в руки свой щит, второму – шлем, а третьему, поразмыслив, велел охранять их с тыла. За месяцы, проведенные рядом с этой безумной шайкой, он привык к тому, что «вожак» должен как угодно, но занимать мысли подчиненных. Смутно вспомнилась поговорка про заебанных солдат, которую так любил повторять Брок, но точно Стив ее воспроизвести не мог.

– Эй, альфа-мама, чего вы так долго? – заорал от джета, будто только их и дожидался, Роллинз, сложив ладони рупором.

Наташа хохотнула, ехидно покосилась на Стива, но промолчала. С другой стороны к джету подошел Брок с остальной частью группы и показал Джеку кулак. Но тот, как главный автор этого глупого прозвища, донимал им Стива с завидным упорством.

Дойдя до джета, Стив кивком велел своей группе забираться внутрь и остановился рядом с Броком. Тот проводил взглядом навьюченных чужими вещами бойцов и хмыкнул.

– Я доминирую, – пояснил Стив и притянул понимающе кивнувшего Брока к себе для поцелуя.

От джета раздалось унылое «ууууууу», которым в СТРАЙКе встречали каждую попытку помиловаться «альфа-папы» и «альфа-мамы», а Наташа опять начала вести отсчет на русском языке.

Пожалуй, Стив все-таки очень любил это новое время.


End file.
